memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Side (STO)
s "Cardassian Struggle" episode|''The Other Side, a ''Star Trek: Gateways novella}} "The Other Side" is a mission in Star Trek Online available to Federation player characters. It is the fourteenth mission of the "Cardassian Struggle" episode, and closes out the mirror universe story arc. Description :Now that the Prophets have weighed in, we know what we need to do. It's the how that's tricky. :We have an interdimensional transporter that will take you across, but we don't know what you'll find there. And you'd have to leave your ship behind. :There's another option. We've pinpointed where most of the Mirror incursions are happening. If there's a portal or rift of some sort, you could use it to take your ship to the other side. :Also, I had the transported to your ship. I think you'll need it. :This is risky, '', but I think it's our best chance. Good luck. Summary The player travels to a planet in the Arawath system and eliminates the Terran Starfleet forces outside the interdimensional portal, then travels into the mirror universe. They emerge in the midst of a firefight between Terran and Klingon-Cardassian Alliance ships and are hailed by the mirror version of their old enemy Captain . Ja'rod asks them to destroy three Terran battleships in a nearby drydock while his forces hold off the Terrans. The battleships are defenseless in dock but will attempt to detach; if they undock, they engage the player. Once all three targets are down, Ja'rod hails the player again and requests their help to back up General on the planet surface. The player deploys their away team and their science officer informs them that they have detected an Orb in a nearby cavern, blocked off by a force field. They disable the generators and proceed to the temple cave, engaging Terran ground forces along the way. Inside the temple they discover B'Vat is being held prisoner by the Terrans in the same room as the prime universe's Orb of Possibilities. They retrieve the prime Orb and put the mirror Orb in its place, then free B'Vat and beam back out. In space their escape route is blocked by another Terran battleship, which Ja'rod and B'Vat, commanding a , help destroy. They then return to the prime universe through the portal, which closes on its own, and report in to Starfleet. References Characters : • • James Kurland James O'Brien • Locations :Arawath system • mirror universe • prime universe. Races and cultures : • human • • Terran Ranks and titles :captain • chief • engineering officer • ensign • general • lieutenant • medic • science officer • tactical officer Regent of the Klingon Empire Starships and vehicles : • Klingon battle cruiser (random) • warship • Terran cruiser (random) • Terran escort (random) • Terran frigate (random) • Terran science vessel (random) • battleship (Terran) States and organizations :Imperial Starfleet • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Starfleet • Terran Empire Technology and weapons :light photon torpedo turret Other references :away team • containment field • force field • force field generator • Orb of Possibilities • Orb of Possibilities (mirror) • transporter Appendices Connections External link * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:Cardassian Struggle episode missions